


Food Poisoning For Breakfast

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Food Poisoning, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Gabe talks Jesse into eating at his favorite food truck. Unfortunately, his stomach has other opinions about it.





	Food Poisoning For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote as a gift for @squidbiscuit. I had a lot of fun with this!
> 
> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VOMITING AHEAD.
> 
> Cute pic to go along with it here: http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/173776332991/so-i-super-needed-to-draw-a-little-something-for

McCree let out a wet sounding belch, pressing his fit to his lips and grimacing. While he had trusted Gabe to know all the best places for food while they were in LA, huevos rancheros off from a food truck was beginning to feel as bad as it had sounded then. His stomach gave a whining gurgle and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not even paying attention to the briefing.  
  
To be fair, Jesse McCree rarely paid attention to briefings, trusting Reyes to fill him in later, but god help him he was feeling especially distracted today and only Gabe seemed to pick up on it.

As everyone dismissed, McCree leaned back in his chair and gave a soft groan that quickly turned into a sudden and worrisome belch, his hand flying to his mouth quickly. It stayed there, hovering a moment before he just moved to pull his hat over his face.  
  
“Kid.” Gabriel prompted, getting up to come over to him, McCree flinching as he felt the older man place his hands on his shoulders and instantly regretting it. His stomach sloshed audibly at the movement. “Breakfast really stuck with you, huh?”

“You said…urp…that it was an experience…” Jesse swallowed hard. “It was.”

“Never think that I’d lie to you,” Gabriel smiled some at that, though genuinely he felt bad hearing the way his stomach was carrying on. “That sounds painful.”  
  
“Is…” McCree whispered, stifling another belch that turned into a painful hiccup. “Fuck.” He looked around him, and reading his mind, Gabriel produced a metal trash can from under a nearby desk.

Bringing it back over to McCree, the cowboy instantly leaned over it as the quickly pooling saliva dribbled in a thick line from his lips. “Don’t…wanna…puke…” He groaned.

“Tough,” Gabe said gruffly, despite the gentle way he rubbed McCree’s back. “Better now than to feel like this the rest of the day. I’m not going to listen to your belly aching.”

“It’s…not that bad. Like one of those fancy bands making music with…gurgles…”

“A symphony?”

“Yeah…a synonym…” Jesse grimaced before he hiccupped again, forcing a small belch out with it and a dribble of vomit. “Fuck.”  
  
“Don’t fight it.” Gabe urged, reaching around to firmly press McCree’s roiling stomach. He retched loudly and a large mouthful of puke exploded from him to splatter into the trash can, small bits of vibrantly green chives seen in it. Barely a breath later, another fountain forced its way out. “There you go, kid.”

Jesse whimpered, eyes watering as his back arched and he forcefully vomited from mouth and nose, squirming as it didn’t let up. His stomach clenched so hard he was sure it would tear itself in half. When it did release, it was only for the span of a second before he was gagging and puking again, but this time a thinner, waterier wave.

Eventually, poor McCree was left slumping in the chair a little, his face a danger of falling right into that half-full trashcan of puke. Gabe grabbed him before he could and stabilized both cowboy and can. “Breathe kid. You think you’re done.”  
  
Jesse grunted a soft affirmation to that, turning his head from the bucket of foul-smelling viscous liquid. Setting it out of the way, Gabriel surprised the cowboy as he came back to just pull him against his chest and let him rest. “Last time I feed your unappreciative ass from my favorite food truck.”  
  
“Last time…I let your unappreciative food truck food into my tummy…” Jesse grimaced.

~fin~


End file.
